


SGA chibi - 2011-03-30 - Daydreaming About Pie

by chkc



Series: Baker!John [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Community: help_japan, Fanart, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney daydreams about John... and pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SGA chibi - 2011-03-30 - Daydreaming About Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).



> For Helens78 as part of the Help_Japan charity auction. Thank you, Helens78! <3333


End file.
